digimon_tieng_vietfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Kuwagamon
Neo Saiba Keith Tamer Genji 1 Tamer Genji 2 Demon Hacker|Lồng tiếng = (En:) Michael Sorich (Adventure 02)|Tên khác = (Sr:) Маказицаромон Makazicaromon n lồng tiếng (dịch là Scissormon)|Biến thể = Kuwagamon X|Nhóm = Nhóm Kuwagamon}} * '''Kuwagamon' là Digimon côn trùng, có cái càng to trên đầu. Giống Kabuterimon có khả năng chiến đấu vượt xa nhiều loài tương tự trên đảo File Island. Được bao bọc bởi một lớp vỏ chắc chắn cùng với cái càng mạnh mẽ có thể siết chặt kẻ thù cho đến chết mà tạo nên đặc trưng cho bản thân. Dường như luôn có sự ganh đua giữa nó và loài Vaccine Kabuterimon. Kỹ năng *'Scissor Hands'This attack is named "Scissor Claw" on and . (Scissor Arms): kẹp chặt đối bằng cái càng to và dễ dàng cắt dứt chúng *'Power Guillotine' *'Trap Scissors' Thiết kế Thiết kế của Kuwagamon bắt nguồn từ - một loài bọ cánh cứng. Là loài có hai chân, bốn cánh tay. Đầu không có mắt nhưng có hoa văn màu đen cùng với cái càng to giống loai . Có đôi cánh giống loài ở phía trên lưng. có màu đỏ với những phần cơ màu đen ở thân, tay và chân Từ nguyên học ;Kuwagamon (クワガーモン) Đã được chuyển sang chữ Latinh và được dùng trong Sách tham khảo Digimon. *'Ja:' |鋸鍬形|Nokogiri-Kuwagata}}. Những phần liên quan tới Digimon Digimon Adventure Các (tạm hiểu là các đứa trẻ được chọn) chạm trán Kuwagamon khi lần đầu đặt chân tới . Các Digimon đã tiến hóa từ cấp độ In-Training (Ấu thơ) sang cấp độ Rookie (Trẻ con)để tấn công Kuwagamon. Trong cuộc chiến Kuwagamon đã phá vỡ tảng đá ở vách núi và rơi xuống dòng sông, bọn trẻ nhờ vào kĩ năng "Marching Fishes" của mà thoát nạn còn Kuwagamon thì rơi xuống sông. He survives, however and shows up on the Server Continent when he emerges from the desert sands and attacks Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and until he is brought down by 's attack, presumably destroying him. After the defeat of another Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and destroys an airplane. attacks it, but his "Electro Shocker" passes through without harm. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer After Ryo Akiyama arrives in the , he and are attacked by a Kuwagamon. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kuwagamon are under the control of the 's Dark Spirals and join the DarkTyrannomon in attacking a group of Tuskmon. One attacks Cody Hida and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, and fights that one. A Kuwagamon is also in the forest where passes by, cowering in a tree. Another one crashes Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert. When Digimon start to appear in the Real World, a Kuwagamon is in New York. Multiple Kuwagamon show up during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi and Zeromaru fight a Kuwagamon trained by Leo. It is too fast for Zeromaru until he manages to hold it in place long enough to launch a finishing blow. Another Kuwagamon is among the fallen Digimon killed by Neo. Another Kuwagamon loyal to is destroyed by an Airdramon during the invasion upon Holy Angel Castle. Digimon Next A Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and fights until both disappear with no trace. Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers Digimon World Kuwagamon can be obtained by digivolving a Kunemon or Palmon. Kuwagamon can further digivolve into Piximon, HerculesKabuterimon, or Vademon. Wild Kuwagamon are seen living in Beetle Land, along with its rival Kabuterimon. A Kuwagamon joins the city once it hears that the player trains at an arena, and upgrades the Green Gym slightly. Digimon World 2 Kuwagamon digivolves from Kunemon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. He also appears as boss with Gesomon and Octomon Digimon World 3 Kuwagamon is the first Digimon fights as challenges the boy the moment he exit the Asuka Center. It can later be found in Asuka's East Sector, within the Wire Forest areas. Its cyan variant can later be found in the same place once Akira has beaten the . In the PAL version of the game, Kuwagamon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Park, once Galacticmon has been beaten. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Kuwagamon card is #090 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 900 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Scissor Claw": inflicts 530 damage. * "Power Guillotine": inflicts 400 damage. * "Trapping Scissors": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World DS Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. Kuwagamon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kuwagamon is #101, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 160 HP, 182 MP, 110 Attack, 72 Defense, 71 Spirit, 82 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Kuwagamon digivolves from Dokunemon and can digivolve to Okuwamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 380 Insect-Plant experience. Kuwagamon can DNA Digivolve from Tentomon and Kokuwamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 500 Insect-Plant experience and 125 Attack. Kuwagamon can DNA digivolve to Giromon with Kougamon. Kuwagamon can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kuwagamon is #077, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Dark elements and a weakness to the Fire and Holy elements. It possesses the Death Guard and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Okuwamon. Kuwagamon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve into Okuwamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 85 Attack. It can be hatched from the Bug Striped Egg. Notes and references Thể loại:Trưởng thành Thể loại:Côn trùng Thể loại:Virus Thể loại:Nature Spirits Thể loại:Wind Guardians Thể_loại:Danh sách Digimon Thể_loại:Bài loại 3 cần ảnh